The Boy Who Set Fire To the Dragon's Den
by AutumnBlade
Summary: Being a village ninja meant being told what to do. Orichimaru hated being told what to do, so the obvious alternative was to consume them all. A story of Orichimaru's childhood told in blood and butterflies.


The Boy Who Set Fire To The Dragon's Den

Chapter 1

A group of Konoha villagers made there way through the eastern forest. One was a shinobi with deep brown hair and crystal eyes, while the others were children, students perhaps. The only girl of the three young ones had blonde hair, a tone of fresh sand. She was trying to keep herself from attacking the white haired child, who kept trying to, not so discreetly, stick his hand up her shirt. The other child had dark hair, long and straight down his back. He was gazing off into the forest, seemingly uninterested in his other teammates who had begun arguing loudly.

"Stop it Jiraiya!" the girl whined angrily. It seemed as if her self control would not last for much longer.

"Tsunade-chan, don't be so mean." Jiraiya complained, and though he was obviously disheartened he stopped his harassments. He too could sense that her patience was thinning.

The shinobi leader of the group looked back at his pupils. He shook his head at Jiraiya, warning him against any further antics, before frowning at the black haired child, who was lagging a little further behind. "Orochimaru?"

The child looked away from the woods and to his master. His eyes were inquiring, yet still uninterested. "Yes, Hiruzen-sensei?"

"Cheer up son. At least you don't have to go back to the academy anymore, huh?" He wasn't expecting much of a response from him, being the silent somber type he was, which is why he was surprised when he caught a glimpse of a smile on the young boys face.

"Well, I'm sure glad I don't have to go back! I'm tired of boring lessons. I want I real mission for a change." Jiraiya said, laughing lightly in admiration of his new status as genin.

Tsunade just scoffed and rolled her eyes, a reaction Jiraiya often provoked from her. "You're too clumsy to be any much help on a mission, Jiraiya."

"Well, what do you know, flat-chested Tsunade?" he countered, sticking his tongue out at her.

Her eyes trained on him in a chilling death glare. "At least my brain isn't over flowing with filth, you pervy fool."

"Enough out of the both of you," Hiruzen scolded. His two noisy students immediately shut up and continued their journey in silence. Orochimaru turned his attention once more to his surroundings.

Before long the front gates of Konoha came into view through the branches and vegetation. Gingerly, Hiruzen pulled back a thorny, poisonous wall of vine to make way for his pupils. "Come on kids, no slacking now."

They hurried through the opening and toward the village gates where there appeared to be some sort of celebration going on. A swarm of people were gathered out in front of village, waiting to be let through the gates. And from inside, the sounds of laughter and excitement could be heard over several soft explosions that were most likely firecrackers.

"Sensei, what's going on?" Orochimaru asked trying to see over the crowd. All the people in the bunch appeared to be shinobi, only a few were commoners and they seemed to be either women or children. Probably the wives and children of the shinobi.

"Hmm. I think that it might be today." Hiruzen mused.

All three students turned their confused and wondering faces toward him. "What might be today?" Tsunade asked.

Hiruzen smiled and looked up at the sky as if it would explain everything. "Today, I believe, is the celebration for Senri-san."

"Who's that?" Orochimaru inquired curiously as he was looking around at the shinobi in the crowd, seeing now that they were mostly Sand shinobi. Shocked, he swept the group again with his eyes and sure enough they were of the Sand. But how could that be? The Great Shinobi War had only ended six years ago. Could people be so trusting of other villages already? It all seemed a bit reckless.

"He's the ninja who ended the battle of the Shizou River." Hiruzen said, disrupting Orochimaru's thoughts.

"Oh," Tsunade interrupted. "Isn't that the battle that everyone thought was going to evolve into another shinobi war? It was on the border of the Sand and the Rain, right? And after two years of battle, just when everyone thought a war was going to break out, somebody stopped it." Tsunade stated confidently. Orochimaru noticed that she knew a lot of things about conflicts and battles in other nations. Although, this was probably because she was a hopeless eavesdropper.

Hiruzen smirked at his pupil's display of awareness of important issues. Though it was obvious that Orochimaru was a prodigy, Tsunade had a brain for these sorts of things. He acknowledged that quality in her.

"That's right, Tsunade. That shinobi that stopped the battle was Naitoshi Senri-san, a special jonin from Konoha. This commemoration is in honor of his bravery for involving himself in a clash between other nations for the sake of peace, as well as his valiance in stopping another devastating war. The shinobi world still hasn't recovered from the last war."

Tsunade looked wide-eyed at him. Apparently she had never thought that this man had been such a hero, and he was from Konoha no less. Orochimaru glanced again at the throng of people awaiting their passage into the village. He realized now that all these people were here because they appreciated Naitoshi-san for preventing the ruin, poverty, and endless bloodshed that was sure to come to both Sand and Rain if another war had erupted.

Jiraiya grinned. "Alright! Now that's how things ought to be done. 'Course it would take a Leaf ninja to do it. Ending a long battle like that and all. And on top of that, it wasn't even his village. Now that's the kind of shinobi I want to be. Someone who people can count on to swoop in and save the day, no matter what or where the crisis."

Orochimaru stared at his comrade. How could he say such a naïve thing? Nobody could save everyone. People wasted their lives trying all the time. He'd seen so many children at the academy talking of nothing but becoming a great savior to all, becoming a hero, becoming Hokage. But he knew that they were just kids with virgin eyes, still unexposed to the world. And because of the fact that battles never seemed to center around Konoha in these times of peace, children didn't understand the hopelessness and pain of warfare. Becoming Hokage couldn't stop orphans from starving or people from being killed in battle. The title meant nothing in terms of being a hero.

"That's stupid Jiraiya," he said as he watched a child tugging at his mother's skirt. The woman was crying, ignoring her son in her obvious grief. This Naitoshi-san hadn't been able to save her from loss of her husband, it seemed. Or possibly a brother? It didn't matter. In any case, loss was loss. Pain is pain. "You can't possibly save everyone. No one can."

"That's not true!" Jiraiya protested. "I'm gonna be a great shinobi someday and change the world. One day there will be a time when people will understand each other. When that day comes there'll be no more war, no conflict, no sadness! It'll be the era of peace and I'll start it."

Orochimaru just shook his head at Jiraiya's logic. An era of peace? Understanding? Impossible. Such things were mere daydreams and fantasies. There could never be peace because men weren't perfect. Greed, jealousy, and cruelty were all built into the core of the heart. People did frightening, horrible things not because they didn't understand each other, but because they were people.

Yet, Hiruzen simply smiled at Jiraiya and patted the boys head. "That's a bold dream you have. It challenges the way things are now, and that's really what this world needs. More people like you who have the will to change things."

Orochimaru looked down, not surprised that his master had agreed with Jiraiya. They had the same worthless wish for peace.

"Hey, the gates are opening," Tsunade exclaimed, pointing to where the gates were creaking inward with a lengthy screech. Two chunnin stood on either side of the entrance, verifying and recording every person that passed through in tiny notebooks.

Orochimaru followed his teammates through the gates, past the team of guards who had, instead of recording them, acknowledged Hiruzen respectfully before waving them through. But before they had gotten out of earshot Orochimaru heard whispers of his name.

"Orochimaru?..."

"…A genius they say…"

"Wow, I hear he graduated at six…"

He ignored the rest of the murmurs and continued to follow his comrades as they made their way through the crowded streets, packed with people laughing, kids playing, and markets buzzing. They passed a vendor selling delicious smelling bean cakes that reminded Orochimaru that he hadn't eaten.

"Sensei, can we please get food?" Jiraiya asked before he could say anything. Orochimaru looked over and saw that he was pouting and had his stomach cradled in his arms as if he would fall out from weakness any second.

"Alright," their master agreed and led them toward a ramen shack at the end of the busy street. Many of the stools were already occupied but luckily there were three vacant. Hiruzen offered to stand and allowed his students to take the seats.

Once the bowls were served and everyone was settled Tsunade and Jiraiya started teasing each other again. But Orochimaru only stared at his bowl, the vegetables seeming very unappetizing to him at the moment. He pushed away his dish and laid his head down in his arms on the counter. He could feel Hiruzen's worried gaze on him but ignored it and started watching the clouds through his hair.

"Hey Orochimaru, you gonna eat that?" he heard Jiraiya ask interrupting his daze. Without lifting his head he shook it, signaling that he wasn't. Of course, Jiraiya didn't waste any time in swallowing the new addition to his meal.

"I think it's time for the ceremony," Hiruzen commented. The streets had grown quite, save for some occasional excited whispers. "You guys want to go watch?"

Tsunade nodded eagerly and climbed down from her stool. Jiraiya, already finished eating, hopped of from his stool and started running toward the Hokage monument, Tsunade close behind him. Orochimaru sighed internally as he watched them weave carelessly through the crowd. He followed them at a walking pace, choosing to lag back with Hiruzen. The two walked in silence through the quickly thinning streets, Hiruzen glancing occasionally at him while he stared at the sky. The clouds had disappeared.

"Orochimaru, I know you think that the idea of peace is a joke, but I want you to know, I believe that you may change that mindset if you become Hokage."

Orochimaru gazed at him in wonder. "Hokage?"

"Yes," Hiruzen smiled down at him with a swelling sort of pride. "I'm sure you already know that you're a genius with the skills of a low rank chunnin if not more than that. I truly believe that you can become Hokage, and I hope that maybe, someday, you'll learn to dream of peace too. "

Orochimaru did admire the influence that came with the role. And becoming so regarded was something he pondered. But he didn't have the capacity to consider such a thing just yet. "I'll reflect on it." He muttered before returning his gaze to the sky.

"Hurry up you two!" Jiraiya called from somewhere far ahead. The streets were nearly empty now; all the people were gathered at the monument to watch the soon starting ceremony. When he and Hiruzen finally arrived they quickly spotted Jiraiya waving them over to his spot on a shop roof directly beside the event. Orochimaru had to admit, it was a wise move. The crowd was so thick that it was impossible to see a thing from the very rear of it.

Orochimaru climbed easily up the supports and claimed his own perch on the shingled rooftop. Tsunade was having a slightly harder time making her way up the slippery supports but eventually she climbed up and took her spot on the other side of Jiraiya.

After everyone was fully gathered and waiting, the Hokage emerged from the left street adjacent to the circular site. He was flanked by two black ops anbu and trailed by the village elders. Orochimaru was surprised to see them. He hadn't considered this event to be so serious. He guessed that no one else had either, considering the gasps and whispers that escaped from the once silent faction. Then another man approached from the right street. Judging by the crowds cheering, Orochimaru guessed that this must be Naitoshi-san. The man was dressed in the ordinary jonin vest and badge and stood about the same height as the Hokage. If it was not for the impossible locks of electric blue hair that cascaded down his back, he probably wouldn't have been able to tell him apart from the other jonin.

"Hmm, he doesn't look like much to me," Jiraiya said as he rested his chin in his hands. "I guess he must have some really lucky stars to get him through a battle like the one at Shizou River."

Tsunade reared back and punched Jiraiya in the arm so hard it made him yelp and bound backward, almost tumbling into Orochimaru. He stared at her in shock, rubbing his now bruising arm softly with his other hand.

"You idiot!" she seethed, her eyes were scowling. "Of course you would know nothing of natural skill seeing as you have none. I hear he was a prodigy at our age, a true wonder! The only one who's surpassed his genius since is Orochimaru."

Orochimaru didn't look up at the sound of his name. Instead he peered down at the man with the neon blue hair. A prodigy at their age, just like him. He wondered if the man's genius was because of superior bloodline or if it was simply fate that gifted him with brilliant abilities. Accidentally, he thought back to his father and how, when he was alive, he'd constantly praised him for his talents. He remembered how fondly he felt of that praise, of making his father proud of him. Suddenly, his chest squeezed tightly together in that painful way it did whenever he thought of his parents. He could feel tears stinging his eyes but quickly wiped them away.

"May I have your attention everyone?" the Second Hokage called out into the crowd. Immediately all was silent. "As you all know, we are gathered here today in honor and celebration of our hero Naitoshi Senri, who stopped immanent devastation from coming to both the Sand and the Rain, not to mention all the other nations that would have suffered at the hands of another war."

A cheer erupted from the crowd that was quickly silenced by the Hokage's raised hand. He turned to Naitoshi. "For your bravery and ability, on behalf of the Leaf, Sand and Rain, I now present to you the Medal of Eternal Valor."

Another chorus of cheers emanated from the group as the Hokage placed the medal over the man's neck. Orochimaru watched the on-looking children's eyes light up in awe of this nationalized hero, probably beginning to wonder if maybe they too, could be such a shinobi someday.

After the awarding of the medal the ceremony quickly drew to a close, with the Hokage announcing the conclusion just as the sun was cresting over the silhouette of the western forest. The Sand Shinobi gradually made there way back to the gates, preparing themselves for the long journey back to their own country.

"Come on down you three," Hiruzen called from below. His voice seemed tired and worn out for some reason. One by one they jumped from the roof to meet their master on the street below.

"Are you alright Hiruzen-sensei?" Tsunade asked politely.

He nodded but couldn't help the yawn that escaped his throat. "I'm fine, just a little tired is all."

"Well it is getting late," Jiraiya noted, motioning toward the darkening sky.

Hiruzen nodded in agreement. "Remember all of you, tomorrow is training at the regular place. We start at four. Be early." And with that he turned and started off towards his own home, leaving his students to themselves.

Orochimaru watched him go before turning his attention to the birds that had claimed the discarded fruit and bread on the ground by his feet.

"Come on," Tsunade said, sounding a bit tired herself. It made sense considering that their training that morning had begun at two thirty. "Let's go."

Without a word Orochimaru followed his teammates through the quite streets toward their homes. They each lived on the southern side of Konoha, so they often walked home together. Today the walk was particularly loud, seeing as Tsunade and Jiraiya had started bickering again.

Ignoring the two of them, Orochimaru looked around himself instead. The allies were dark now that it was fully night time and they housed bizarre shadows. One particular ally seemed more suspicious than the others. Instead of the shadowy shapes being stationary like abandoned crates and garbage cans should, they moved, slowly and carefully, as if they were crouching toward them.

"Well, what do we have here?" A young boy's voice sounded from the ally. Cresting out of the gloom, was a short boy, though still taller then they were, with a pudgy face and a crooked grin. His brown hair was wildly arranged on his head and he wore his Leaf headband low on his forehead causing his eyes to appear dark. The three stopped, staring at this new stranger defensively. He appeared to be twice their age at least.

"What are little kids like you doing out so late?" he asked in a high, whiney voice that didn't fit his act. He crossed his arms over his chest and smirked.

"What's it to you, tubby?" Jiraiya asked, stepping up past Tsunade to get in the boy's face. Though the stranger didn't seem very bright and couldn't have been anywhere close to matching any of there skill, it was plane to see that he towered over Jiraiya, nearly double his size and build. It was hard to ignore that sort of intimidation.

The boy's smile faded to a scowl. "Go on and cry home now, kid. You don't want to get into any trouble now, do you?"

Jiraiya laughed and took a step closer to the boy. He now had to tilt his head almost completely backward to look into his face. "You're the one getting yourself into trouble."

"Oh really?" He asked confidently.

"Forget it, Jiraiya," Tsunade said walking up beside him. She didn't seem afraid in any way, just uninterested in wasting time.

"No. I think that this guy needs to be taught a lesson." Jiraiya narrowed his eyes at his new opponent, challenging him.

Orochimaru watched the ordeal slightly amused. The stranger was obviously lacking faith in Jiraiya's abilities, which would probably be a vital mistake. Besides, this chubby child—if it was possible—appeared even stupider than Jiraiya was. On many occasions his white haired comrade had never failed to prove his utter lack of common sense; seemingly unconcerned about much besides sneaking into women's baths and attempting to peek into his female teammates bedroom window. But, Orochimaru had to admit, when it came to jutsu skills Jiraiya did show some talent.

"Come on fatty, let's do this." Jiraiya roared in that annoyingly loud voice of his. Outraged the boy swung at him, a listless, awkward motion that confirmed Orochimaru's earlier assumptions of his low skill level. Jiraiya easily dodged the blow and countered with one of his own. It connected almost instantly with a sickening crack as two of his ribs shattered inside of him. The child doubled over, clutching at his broken chest and wheezing violently. Though it was obvious the boy was injured and was no longer a threat, Jiraiya seemed satisfied only after he'd kicked hard to the child's face and had broken the boy's nose.

"Enough." Tsunade warned in a stern voice causing Jiraiya to stop amidst his third assault.

He let his fist fall slowly before crouching near the boys face. He narrowed his eyes at him; his light joking mood vanished, replaced by a stern one. "You won't bother us again will you?"

The boy shook his head rapidly, his eyes wide with fear and distress.

Jiraiya then straightened up and smiled broadly over his shoulder, motioning for the other two to follow him. Orochimaru nearly hissed at his teammate's bold assumption of leadership, but he bit his tongue instead. They stepped uncaringly around the child lying in the street and continued their journey as if the ordeal had never happened. That is, until Tsunade broke the silence with an irritated sigh.

"You didn't have to go that far Jiraiya." She chastised.

Jiraiya folded his arms behind his head and winked at her. "Well, he had it coming didn't he?"

"You'll have it coming if you're not careful." She snapped.

Jiraiya only pouted and looked pointedly in the other direction.

The first stop that they came to on their route home was Jiraiya's, with his house being almost two blocks from Tsunade's and three from Orochimaru's. The white and black structure loomed in the shadows, further off the side of the road then its neighbors.

After trying to kiss Tsunade and receiving a sharp kick to the groin because of it, Jiraiya crawled painfully into his home, leaving Tsunade and Orochimaru to continue their late night journey.

The rest of the trek was silent, as usual. Orochimaru wasn't much conversation even if they had something to talk about, which they didn't. He watched the sky as she twiddled with her hair, neither of them bothered by the routine quiet. Before long, Tsunade's house appeared, with all the lights bright and shining from within. Ever the polite one, she waved to him before making her way to her door.

After the soft click of her lock was heard, Orochimaru sighed. He was alone now. It wasn't that he minded walking the streets by himself. He much preferred the intimacy of listening to the sounds of night and watching the stars above, over the loud and endless quarreling of his two noisy teammates. However, now that he was alone, standing outside of Tsunade's brightly lit house and listening to the sound of laughter and happiness that radiated from its walls, it was impossible for him to ignore the fact that there would be no one waiting for him once he got home. No one but himself and the darkness, as it had been every night for two years.

A breeze cut through the air causing him to shiver. Not entirely thrilled by the idea of becoming sick, he started the familiar and lonely walk home.

Up above, in the distant heavens, the clouds had returned to the sky, covering the stars.


End file.
